


Colorful World Round 3

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Claiming, Multi, all the love for the boys, ficfest, prompting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	1. Chapter 1

We present: Colorful World Round 3!

Mod K and Y are here to announce that Colorful World will have a third Round coming right your way!  
And don't worry, if this is your first-time hearing about a fic fest - we will answer all your questions and hope that we might be able to welcome you on board of our 3rd journey!  
  
**We are a fanfic fest centred around SHINee and their five members Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho and Taemin.**

For general information you can refer to our FAQ post [[HERE]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7749163/chapters/17672521)!

Furthermore, we have compiled some general rules applying to the fic fest. Any rule breaking will not be tolerated. 

1) This is a SHINee fic fest. Any SHINee OTP is welcome as well as any OT3, OT4, or OT5. But please keep in mind that the main focus should be on the boys.

2) We won’t accept any prompts or fanfictions containing noncon/dubcon content or extreme paedophilia. Keep in mind that we also won’t accept any discrimination against a member or any discrimination regarding race, religion or sexual orientation.  
  
3) Any prompt that has sensitive content must be labelled as such. This includes material like character death, age gap, gore or heavy kinks. We will repeat this again in our prompting post.  
  
4) No plagiarism will be tolerated.  
  
5) Please do not talk about your prompts/claims on social networking accounts. Any fic will be posted anonymously before the ‘reveals’-post will be uploaded. This will make the experience more unique! Talking about the fic fest is, however, very much appreciated!  
  
6) The minimum word count for your work is 1000 words. If you need an extension or if you need to drop out, please inform us Mods as soon as you can.  
  
7) You can stay anonymous as prompter and writer, however you need at least one social network account (twitter, dreamwidth, asianfanfics, ao3, tumblr, livejournal) and a valid E-mail address so the Mods can contact you.  
  
8) Any additional information will be given with the corresponding post (prompting post, claiming post, submission guidelines)  
  
  
Thank you!  
We really hope that after the first two successful Rounds we will be able to deliver yet another wonderful experience for both Readers and Writers alike ^o^  
We are already looking forward to that!  
Mods K & Y can't wait for all of your ideas, your prompts, your works and our general communication! If any issue rises up, you can message us anytime.  
We hope that we can greet new participants this time again too!   
  
 

On another note, we would like to announce that this Round will not take place on livejournal, but on dreamwidth instead. You can find our dreamwidth account [here](http://colorful-world.dreamwidth.org/).  
Thank you for your understanding!

  
The schedule will be uploaded in a separate post.  
Till then!  
Get your first ideas ready ;)   
  
  
Colorful World Round 3  will start at May 26th! Right after  **SHINee Day!**  
  
**\- Mod K & Y **


	2. Schedule Post

  
  
  


Hello there!

We are finally able to announce the Schedule for Round 3!

Are you guys as excited as us? Because we are hyped and can't wait to get this started! And without further ado, here are the dates we have settled on.

  


  *  26th May [7 pm GMT]  -  Prompting starts 



 

  *   25th June [7 pm GMT]  -  Prompting closes



 

  *   27th June [7 pm GMT]  -  Prompt Archive reveal



 

  *   28th June [7 pm GMT]  -  Claiming starts



 

  *   28th June – 8th September – Writing period



 

  *   1st - 6th August  -  Informal check-in period



 

  *   27th August [7 pm GMT]  -  Claiming closes



 

  *   4th - 8th September  -  Submission period



 

  *   8th September  -  Final submission day



 

  *   16th - 22nd September  -  Posting period



 

  *   23rd September  -  Reveals 



  
   


And that's it! Our writing period will last for 106 days this time ;)

We will handle this like the last two Rounds and gather all of your lovely prompts via a Google Form. We will update our webpages with guides regarding prompting and claiming again as well. So no worries if this is your first time participating! We Mods have your back!

Don't hesitate to contact us if any questions come up!  
  
Prompting starts on May 26th!  
Until then!

 

Let's keep shining everyone ^o^

 

-Mod K&Y

  
  
  


 


	3. Prompting Manual

And here we go!  
Today is a very special Day ;)  
It’s SHINee Day!! So happy 9th Anniversary! Let’s keep on supporting the guys in the future as well! They give us so much, and they will only try to give us more ~  
So let’s work as hard as them!  
Fighting! ^^

Regarding our Fest, we want to provide you with a Prompting Manual for all of you who are participating for the first time, and for those who just want to ensure that they are well prepared ;)

First things first!  
Prompting will be done via a Google Form that ModK will provide for you tomorrow, May 26th at 7 pm GMT! With this form we will be able to collect all of your prompts. Please keep in mind that you need a VALID E-mail address if you want to leave a prompt. (Your E-mail address will never be published. We only inquire this as a method to contact you, if there are questions regarding your prompt.)

>> Prompting is open between May 26th 7pm and June 25th 7pm

>> DubCon/NonCon prompts, as well as those advertising extreme paedophilia,  will not be tolerated. We also do not accept any discrimination against a member or any discrimination regarding race, religion or sexual orientation. These prompts will be deleted without further notice.

>> You can leave as many prompts as you want! There is no restriction.

>> You do not need to join as a writer if you leave a prompt! You can decide by yourself if you only want to prompt, only want to write, or do both :)

>> Any SHINee pairing (member/member) is welcome! However, the pairing does not have to consist of two (or more) SHINee members, yet one SHINee member **_has_** to be present. So if you want to prompt (for example) Onew/Luna(f(x)) or Onew/Taeyang(BigBang), GO FOR IT! : D (And don’t forget about OT3, OT4 and OT5 ;) )

>> Fem!slash and Hetero pairings are obviously welcome!

>> AUs in any kind can be included as well! University!AU, HarryPotter!AU, Wolf!AU, ABO!AU, Fantasy Aus in any kind, Vampire!AU… let your imagination run wild!

>> You can choose to be an “anonymous prompter”, which means that even if you leave your username in the google form for us, we will not publish it on Reveal’s Day.

>> Please keep in mind to include all your warnings at the beginning of your prompt text summary if your prompt is tagged with ‘trigger warning’   
**_Example:_** _  
>[Warning: self-harm, abusive relationship] Onew has been trying to hide his misery for many years….. <_

  
Okay! That seems like a long list, but most of these things are self-explanatory anyway, right?  
Below, you can find a picture of the Google form that you will find tomorrow in our Prompting Post!  
If you have any questions regarding the form, or if you are uncertain about anything, please contact us anytime!

 

 

Thanks guys! See you tomorrow!!

Mods K&Y

 

 


	4. Prompting [OPEN]

 

And here we are! It’s May 26th, 7 pm GMT…

You all know what that means, right?

Prompting is officially **> >OPEN<< **!!

If your fingers are already itching, you can immediately follow the link to our Prompting Form and leave as many SHINee prompts as you want! And for all of you who want to read some example prompts again, we have prepared some for you this time as well! (These are only examples and do not have to influence you in any way) So here we go:

 ** **Bad Prompt #1:**** Minho likes his college professor Jinki.  
_- > _There is barely any information. What do you want to happen? The prompt should be a little more specific.__

 ** **Bad Prompt #2:**** Minho really likes his college professor Jinki, who teaches advanced economics every Friday from 8 to 10 AM at his college in Incheon that is located on a small hill. Minho is always really bored in that class but his eyes always fall on the professor and he swears that Jinki, who is so handsome!, keeps looking back at him with those brown eyes, so after class he stays to listen where the professor will be heading. After getting that information he changes buildings to reach the library where he waits between some bookshelves. When his professor finally comes, he keeps watching him until he takes a turn to a very quiet and secluded section of the library. Then he takes a deep breath and confronts him…

_- > _Far too much information. Too many details and comments that make it tedious to follow the prompt. Sometimes less is better and gives more freedom to the writer!__

****Good Prompt #3:** **

Minho has a problem. He has fallen in love with his college professor Jinki and that’s already scandalous enough. However, he swears that he catches the professor glance back at him from time to time. So Minho makes up his mind, and confronts the young professor in a quiet corner of the library.

_- > _Enough information but not too much.__

Okay, enough of that for now! Let’s get to the important stuff! Prompting will be open till June 25 th, 7 pm GMT. That leaves you with some time to get in as many prompts as you can think of! Any SHINee pairing, including fem!slash, hetero pairings and crossovers is welcome! Any kind of AU is welcome J Just stick to our guidelines stated in the Prompting Manual! Thank you.

[>> PROMPTING FORM<< ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe16u5LTeut90liMByL6W9kraSp0xVa2eHwTyGw12L6KE1kmQ/viewform?usp=sf_link)

Have fun and GO WILD!

**Mods K & Y!**


	5. Prompting [CLOSED]

 

**Prompting is now officially ** ** [CLOSED] **

 

That’s it! We have now closed Prompting for Round 3 of Colorful World! Thank you so much for all the amazing prompts you have send us!  
We are truly happy that you decided to be a part of this and participated : )  
The Mods are really grateful!  
Because without you, this would not be possible!  
  
Next up are our writers! And those who want to become one or just want to try their hand at writing out a prompt into a wonderful story!  
  
**> 27 th June: Prompt Archive is revealed**  
  
**> 28 th June: Claiming starts!**

 

With claiming starting at Wednesday next week, you will have 106 days to complete your work for this fest!  
Please do not hesitate to contact us if you have any questions.  
  
We would also like to encourage everyone who has never participated before or who has not yet written a story before.  
The Mods are completely convinced that you would rock this! And if anything comes up, we are there to help you through it!

 

So, once again, thank you for participating and those lovely SHINee prompts! We can’t wait to see them get claimed ;)  
  
See you guys on Tuesday when we reveal the Archive!!  
  
Mod K & Y


	6. Prompt Archive

 

 

And now we present you…. The Prompt Archive for Colorful World Round 3!!  
We have gathered a total of 249 prompts for this Round!  
Wow!  
Thank you so much guys, you worked really hard ^o^

 

Now it’s time to call out to all of you writers out there or those who want to try their hand and become one!  
Claiming will start tomorrow, June 28th at 7 pm GMT and will happen through a google form that will ask:

  * **For a valid E-Maill address.**  
We will sent you your claim confirmation to this address, as well as any questions that might arise so please choose an Email that you check often or at least from time to time
  * **For a username.**  
(aff, lj, tumblr, dreamwidth, ao3, twitter) We will publish the fic under your username on reveals day.
  * **Anonymous option.**  
Tick this if you don’t want your username to be revealed on reveals day.
  * **For Prompt choice 1 &2.**  
You are not obligated to fill out a second choice, this is just a possibility to get your second favourite prompt in case the first is already taken. Prompts are claimed by first come first serve policy.



 

That’s all you need to know for now! If you want to check out the prompts then you can just follow the link below to the archive!  
And if you see a prompt you want to claim, be ready to send in a claiming request through our google form tomorrow at 7 pm GMT! (Claiming will be open until 27th of August)

 

[>> LINK <<](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ZIM-4Iw15cO2BGWuyTmiBAAxXsCYSCKRzG0GhrB6FIo/edit?usp=sharing)  
  
Have a good day! Mod K&Y


	7. Claiming is [OPEN]

 

And now…  
.

.

.

[CLAIMING IS OFFICIALLY OPEN!]

 

After revealing our Archive yesterday, the time has come where you can adopt a prompt and take it home ;) Are you excited? Because we are!  
Claiming stays open until August 27th so don’t worry, there is a lot of time for you to decide on a prompt ^^  
However, claiming happens on a first come first serve basis, so if you see a prompt that you really really want to turn into a fanfiction, you need to be fast!  
Someone else might have their eyes on it too ;)

You can only claim one Prompt at a time. However, as soon as you finished your first work and sent that in, you are free to claim another! You will find a wonderful explanation how the Archive works on its’ first sheet if you have not checked it out yet.

Now, for all of you who want to participate in Round 3, here are some things to be mindful of:

  * The minimum word count is 1000 words.  
 
  * There is an informal check-in between 1st – 6th August. In this period we simply ask of you to let us know via Email if you are still participating and intending to finish. Don’t worry, we will send out reminders to which you can simply reply!  
 
  * The Submission period ranges from September 4th – 8th. Please send in your finished works until then.  
 
  * If you need an extension of a few days, or if you need to drop out of the fest **PLEASE MESSAGE US. Please just let us know.** This is really vital for our future plans concerning Posting Period and so on. So please, let us know as soon as possible.



 

That’s it!  
Now all that is left for you is to head over and take that prompt home you have been eyeing ;D  
And if you haven’t checked out our awesome prompts yet, we have put the link to our Archive down below here as well!

  
Happy Claiming guys!!

[>> PROMPT ARCHIVE<<](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ZIM-4Iw15cO2BGWuyTmiBAAxXsCYSCKRzG0GhrB6FIo/edit?usp=sharing)     

  
  
[>> CLAIMING FORM<<](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScSSJrq2XHRsr49Ue1xCgC1SOS9rPXajDGls-t3gUQOVP6hjQ/viewform?usp=sf_link)     


	8. Check-in time

 

Hey guys! It’s already End of July! Which means we have reached our check in period that runs from 1st – 6th August.  
We have sent out Emails to all participants and hope that we will hear back from everyone soon!  
The informal check-in doesn’t require of you to send in your progress in a document, we only ask you for your current word count and if you intend on finishing!  
So even if you have 0 words till now, don’t fret! ^^  
Just tell us and let us now if you want to continue.

If any of you need to drop out, please message us **as soon as possible.**  
It will help us a bunch in the future when we have to plan the postings and stuff.  
Thank you!  
  
You can do it!!  Our minimum word count is only 1000 words! We want everyone to be able to share their work may it be small short story or a lengthy work! Your work is appreciated!!  
We know that you can do it! We believe in you!  
  
One more month until Submission Day!  
 ****  
Fighting!!  
ModK & Y


	9. Important Notice

 

Hello guys here are ModK and ModY from Colorful World.  
We are writing to you today to inform you about an important change in the schedule for Round 3!  
Due to personal circumstances of the Mods we have to push back the Submission Period as well as the Posting Period.

We apologise, but both Mods think that this is the best option we came up with, as it gives the writers more time to work on their stories (or to write another ;)) and it also works out for us Mods with our personal schedules ^o^  

Haven’t claimed yet? Head over to our prompt archive and check if there is something waiting for you ;D

 

So here are the new dates that will be relevant for Round 3!

**> > Claiming ends: 15th September**

**> > Submission Period: 27th September – 4th October **

**> > Posting Period: 9th – 15th October**

**> > Reveal’s Day: 16th October**

We apologise again for this change!  
And we want to thank everyone who has been supporting us so well! You guys are great!  
Additionally, we will also put up the Submission Guidelines early again for you early birds ;)

 

Have a good August!  
  
ModK & Y

 


	10. Submission Guidelines

 

Hey everyone! Usually we are putting up the Submission Guidelines way later, but there are quite a few of you who are finishing early this Round!  
So we decided to put said guidelines up early ;)  
Thank you for your hard work! We really appreciate that!

And without further ado here are the things to be mindful of about Submitting:

_> The minimum word count is  >1000 words_

_> The final day of Submission is October 4 th. Please hand in your work any day before said date. If you can’t make it, please ask us for an extension. (We may be able to offer you a few more days, but please, do inform us!)_

_> Do not upload your fic on your personal account until Colorful World Round 3 is over, as this would otherwise ruin the purpose of this fest. However, you are free to do so as soon as it is over on October 16 th   : ) _

_> Please use one of these formats for your fic: .doc, .docx, google docs, .txt, or .rtf_

 

Please copy-paste this section into your submission Email and fill it out with the respective words/paragraphs:

**Title:**  FILL IN THE TITLE OF YOUR FIC  
**Prompt-#:**  THE NUMBER OF YOUR PROMPT  
**Pairing:**  THE MAINPAIRING OF YOUR FIC (and sidepairing(s) )  
**Author:**  YOUR USERNAME WITH WHICH YOU SIGNED UP + THE PLATFORM (eg. ModK@lj) or "Anonymous"  
**Word count:**  FILL IN YOUR FIC’S WORD COUNT  
**Rating:**  FILL IN THE RATING/RATING RANGE OF YOUR FIC  
**Warnings:**  FILL IN ALL OF YOUR WARNINGS HERE  
**Summary:**  FILL IN A SHORT SUMMARY OF YOUR FIC

Attach the document of your fanfic to the Email and send it to **colorful.vvorld@gmail.com**!

Please use the Subject line [Final Submission] – your #number (prompt number)  
And that’s about it!  
There is still time left until the final Submission day so please don’t rush! This is only for everyone who wants to hand in early. (and maybe claim a second prompt ;) )  
We will still send out Submission Reminder Emails later when time draws close !

Happy Writing and Cheers!!  
**Mods Y &K**

 


	11. Submission Week

 

 Here it goes! If you have already checked your Email account you might know what this is about…

It’s  **Submission Time!**  
 

And that means that it’s time for you to send in your works! ^u^/)  
  
Please send in your fic between September 27th and October 4th!   
Follow the submission guidelines we have posted before (and that are also stated in the Submission Reminder Email) and send us your work to our gmail : D  
We will reply as soon as possible to you to let you know that we have received everything!  
  


However, if you need an extension,  **please let us know.**    
Also, if you have to drop out of this fest for whatever reason, message us and  **let us know**. This is vital to us and the plans for this fest and we can’t stress this enough.  
So please, write us and  **let us know**. We really appreciate that.

Thank you!  
Both Mods can’t wait to receive your finished fics! We are totally hyped! ^o^   
You’ve really worked hard!

Posting begins on October 9th! ;)

Thank you again!!  
  
Yours,  
K & Y


	12. Posting Schedule

 

 

And it’s time to announce our posting schedule!   
Just like last Round we were very happy to receive such a wonderful collection of SHINee fics! We are still waiting for some participants to hand in their work, but the Mods have calculated that starting with October 9th we will upload around 5 fics a day!  
Please keep an eye out for our updates around 7-8 pm GMT ;)

The number may vary a little, as we can’t be certain yet how many fics we will ultimately receive (as some people haven’t replied to our messages).   
Thank you for understanding! ^o^

Our Posting Period stretches from October 9th to October 15th, so please drop by to read all the amazing fics written for Round 3 of Colorful World!  
And of course, please leave a comment to tell the writer how much you enjoyed their work ;)

Reveals will be posted on October 16th! That means after this date you will know who the lovely author was who wrote the story(ies) you enjoyed most : )

We hope that everyone will have a great time with Colorful World Round 3!

Yours,  
ModK&Y


	13. Masterlist

 

❀ **Day 1** ❀  
**Title:** Runaway Loves  
**Prompt-#:** 147  
**For:** [Blingdom@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/40475)  
**Pairing:** JongKey  
**Author:** [Ccamille@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1186216)  
**Word count:** 9864 words  
**Rating:** PG-13 to M  
**Warnings:** Violence  
**Summary:** Their love wasn't meant to be. No one wants them together and the world is against them. Two lovers make a rash decision and decide to run away together.  
They are young and in love and think they can make it.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316698)❀

**Title:** To show the world  
**Prompt-#:** 22  
**For:** [ ordinary32@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1071926)  
**Pairing:** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author:** [ kumo_is_kumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/) & [DW](https://kumo-is-kumo.dreamwidth.org/) , [ TimidLittleRabbit@AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/933249)  
**Word count:** 4,000 words  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Jonghyun is a famous idol who everyone thinks is dating a fellow artist, when in reality, he goes back home and gets welcomed with the warmest hug from his spouse.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316905)❀

**Title:** Airwaves  
**Prompt-#:** 191  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** OnHo (Onew/Minho)  
**Author:** [eyes0ny0u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u) & [tumblr](http://eyes0ny0u.tumblr.com/)  
**Word count:** 13,905 words  
**Rating:** R (for language and violence)  
**Warnings:** Mentions of blood. 1 fight scene  
**Summary:** Minho is in love with his best friend and colleague, Jinki. He’s trying to decide if he should go big by risking losing a friend to get a chance at love. Or go home and watch from the sidelines - like always done. But someone keeps interfering and trying to bench him before he can make a move.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316944)❀

**Title:** Perception  
**Prompt-#:** 141  
**For:** [aurora_arcanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcanum/)  
**Pairing:** OnTae (side character: Eunsook, Kibum)  
**Author:** [onthighsbelongtotaemin@tumblr](https://onthighsbelongtotaemin.tumblr.com/)  
**Word count:** 8808 words  
**Rating:** R (Genre: Angst/Romance; Royal AU)  
**Warnings:** Non-explicit scenes of whippings, Non-explicit sexual scene  
**Summary:** “What do you see, Jinki?” he asks softly, eyes on the beauty before him. “Your highness?” “When you look out there, at the land  & the trees & the mountains. What do you see?” “I see…all those things, your highness.” Taemin looks over then, looks at the face he admires & watches the bob of Jinki’s throat as he swallows. He watches Jinki watching the sun set & then turns toward the scenery again.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316989)❀

**Title:** Missed Calls  
**Prompt-#:** 55  
**For:** [key_umma@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/593771)  
**Pairing:** Onkey  
**Author:** [luvstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvstars/) & [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1224725)  
**Word count:** 2.4k words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** No Warnings  
**Summary:** Jinki purposely misses Kibum's phone calls because he likes his ringtone. Based off this (link)  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317010)❀

❀ **Day 2** ❀  
**Title:** Counting Down  
**Prompt-#:** 75  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** JongKey  
**Author:** [bluefloral@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/575193)  
**Word count:** 2,104 words  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Summary:** From “I love you... I’m just kidding” to “I love you and this time I mean it” ten years later.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325974)❀

**Title:** Unlimited  
**Prompt-#:** 165  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author:** [ kumo_is_kumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/) & [DW](https://kumo-is-kumo.dreamwidth.org/) &  
[ TimidLittleRabbit@AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/933249)  
**Word count:** 8,395 words  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Girl!Key (Gwiboon), Het smut, Age gap (7 years)  
**Summary:** Single since birth, the twenty seven years old Gwiboon doesn’t expect to get her heart stolen by a band’s vocalist seven years younger than herself.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326001)❀

**Title:** A pick-up to pick up  
**Prompt-#:** 225  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** Taemin/Key  
**Author:** Anonymous  
**Word count:** 2900 words  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Warnings:** language, terrible attempts of humour  
**Summary:** Taemin can't get that cute guy out of his head and even though his best friend tries to tell him that cheesy pick-up lines are so yesterday, he is determined to try a last coup.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326019)❀

**Title:** All the small things  
**Prompt-#:** 39  
**For:** [@holyhock23](https://twitter.com/holyhock23)  
**Pairing:** Onew/Jonghyun  
**Author:** Anonymous  
**Word count:** 2414 words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** For a moment Jinki doubts what they have, but Jonghyun is right there, reminding him that they are, indeed, perfect.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326043)❀

**Title:** Happier  
**Prompt-#:** 35  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** Onkey with past Jongyu ft. Best friends!Minkey  
**Author:** [ Sweetmoon@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/372567) ; [priiserpa @twitter](https://twitter.com/priiserpa)  
**Word count:** 13.197 words  
**Rating:** 16+  
**Warnings:** This story contains: sexual harassment, irresponsible consumption of alcohol, some reflections on life and death that may be associated with some religions even if it was not my intention at all (PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER!).  
**Summary:** The truth is: Kim Jonghyun can't remember much of when he was alive but he does remember Jinki's smile. But right now Jinki don't smile anymore, so before Jonghyun can continue with his afterlife he wants to make Jinki smile again, and the best way he can do it it`s helping Kim Kibum with his cute crush Jinki. Maybe he should be jealous, but how can he when Kibum seems like the perfect fit for his ex-boyfriend?  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326079)❀

❀ **Day 3** ❀  
**Title:** Dominance  
**Prompt-#:** 239  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author:** [ kumo_is_kumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/) & [DW](https://kumo-is-kumo.dreamwidth.org/) &  
[ TimidLittleRabbit@AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/933249)  
**Word count:** 2,876 words  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** ABO!au, Omega!key, Alpha!jonghyun, Mafia, Minor character death, Smut, Rimming, Knotting  
**Summary:** Kibum is a feared and respected “alpha”. He has a secret that no one knows: his submissive side as an omega comes out when he is finally locked in a bedroom, together with Jonghyun, his personal bodyguard and his alpha mate.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334134)❀

**Title:** Under These Stars  
**Prompt-#:** 74  
**For:** [Blingdom@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/40475\))  
**Pairing:** JongKey  
**Author:** [ Jongkeywedding@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/168943)  
**Word count:** 13.654 words  
**Rating:** 16+  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Kibum forced Jonghyun to come camping with him.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334164)❀

**Title:** Pick Up Lines  
**Prompt-#:** 146  
**For:** [@TypeYourAnswer](https://twitter.com/TypeYourAnswer)  
**Pairing:** 2min  
**Author:** [nonsensicalnonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensicalnonsense/) & [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1330163)  
**Word count:** 1.7k words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** No warnings  
**Summary:** All the times Minho uses horrible pickup lines on Taemin.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334200)❀

**Title:** Remedy  
**Prompt-#:** 236  
**For:** [taender_kisses @twitter](https://twitter.com/taender_kisses)  
**Pairing:** Key/Minho  
**Author:** [LKChoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/) & [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/996835)  
**Word count:** 14,985 words  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Anxiety, PTSD, mentions of abuse  
**Summary:** Key is having difficulty recovering from an abusive relationship when meets Minho through a mutual friend. A friendship forms between the two, but soon, intimate feelings begin to bloom in their hearts. However, Kibum's paranoia keeps them teetering on the edge between friends and lovers. Will Minho help Key heal the wounds of his damaged heart? Or will Key succumb to the pain the scars have left behind?  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334242)❀

**Title:** Good, Better, Best  
**Prompt-#:** 102  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** het!Onkey (side het!2min)  
**Author:** [Minew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minew/)  
**Word count:** 2869 words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Summary:** The only consolation is that Gwiboon most likely also ruined Taeyeon’s day. (In which Gwiboon and Taeyeon are high school rivals and meet once again at the ob-gyn).  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334257)❀

❀ **Day 4** ❀  
**Title:** Symphysis  
**Prompt-#:** 138  
**For:** [aurora_arcanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcanum/)  
**Pairing:** JongKey  
**Author:** [Mysterkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterKey/) , [w00key on tumblr](http://w00key.tumblr.com/)  
**Word count:** 10,947 words  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Summary:** Forever isn't really as long as it seems. And love is for those naive enough to be redeemed.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342471)❀

**Title:** Like roses, so red  
**Prompt-#:** 7  
**For:** [colormeaqua@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1069964)  
**Pairing:** JongKey [side!2min]  
**Author:** [Blingdom@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/40475)  
**Word count:** 3800 words part 1  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Part 1  
**Warnings:** language (explicit sexual content in the final part)  
**Summary:** It's a flicker in the corner of his eye, the smallest sign of red. But Jonghyun sees it and realises who his Fated one is. They are connected by the red string of fate - so they must be meant to be. Yet, Kibum doesn't seem so keen on the idea (or is he?)  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342498)❀

**Title:** Fear itself  
**Prompt-#:** 34  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** Taekey  
**Author:** [anachronicwriting@tumblr](https://anachronicwriting.tumblr.com/)  
**Word count:** 7,443 words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** No warnings  
**Summary:** Happiness is made out of memories tied to each other, you can hold on to them, and they will pull you into the light.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342576)❀

**Title:** Home  
**Prompt-#:** 61  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** OnTaeKai  
**Author:** [onthighsbelongtotaemin@tumblr](https://onthighsbelongtotaemin.tumblr.com/)  
**Word count:** 2453 words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Jongin thinks Taemin seems stressed so Jinki takes his boyfriends to the mountains for a day of fun.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342615)❀

**Title:** Bitten  
**Prompt-#:** 216  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** Jongkey  
**Author:** [Ccamille@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1186216)  
**Word count:** 11.264 words  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Cursing  
**Summary:** Jonghyun is a newly turned vampire, stuck in a weird coven that he hates, unable to escape or even go see his family until he learns to control himself, which could take years at the rate he's going (and refusing to drink blood definitely isn't helping). Jonghyun hates everything about that place. The only tolerable person there is Kibum, who has been a vampire much longer than Jonghyun. It's up to Kibum to teach Jonghyun that being a vampire doesn't have to be so bad.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342651)❀

❀ **Day 5** ❀  
**Title:** Opia  
**Prompt-#:** 217  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** JongKey  
**Author:** [eorumverba @tumblr](http://eorumverba.tumblr.com/)  
**Word count:** 6153 words  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** graphic sexual scenes  
**Summary:** "So, Jonghyunnie," Taemin starts. He's still got that wicked grin on his lips. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth!"  
"Is there anything you haven't told us? And not something little. Tell us something good."  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350709)❀

**Title:** Embracing stereotypes  
**Prompt-#:** 249  
**For:** [-kimkyungri-@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/368516)  
**Pairing:** Jonghyun/Key (+sidepairings in later parts)  
**Author:** [Blingdom@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/40475)  
**Word count:** 2370 words (Part 1)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for this part)  
**Warnings:** language (for this part)  
**Summary:** Kibum and Jonghyun are drawn to each other, knowing very well that there should be more. But there are many hurdles to overcome with Jonghyun being a popular member of their university's american football team and Kibum belonging to the cheerleader squad.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350730)❀

**Title:** 피리소릴 따라와  
**Prompt-#:** 11  
**For:** [colormeaqua@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1069964)  
**Pairing:** Minho/Taemin  
**Author:** [quagmireisadora @tumblr](http://quagmireisadora.tumblr.com/)  
**Word count:** 5775 words  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** descriptions of gore / possibly inaccurate account of history  
**Summary:** In the annals of King Jabi of Silla is the tale of a terrible war. A demon reared its head from the north, weakening its enemies with spies and treachery. Once a close ally, Goguryeo broke all sacred ties between them when it forced a spear through the back of its neighbors. An army of a million men charged south, their faces painted with rage, their weapons bathed in blood. An army unlike any they had seen before marched for Wiryeseong and set it ablaze. Where once flowed a river of peace and prosperity, this beast left behind a charred wasteland of death and famine. It was at this decisive moment that Jabi, son of Nulji, kept his promise of friendship and sent forth a legion of elite warriors. Ten thousand hwarang raced to the defense of Baekjae, their horses flying through the mist and defeating every enemy that crossed their path. Undefeated were they, for their vanguard fought with the frenzy of wraiths from another realm. No sword could cut them down, no arrows could pierce their skin, no rain or snow could stop them. They glowed like gold under the sun, this undefeated army of soldiers that could not die.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350805)❀

**Title:** Adapting to the Unforeseen  
**Prompt-#:** 221  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** Ontae (brief mention of Minkey)  
**Author:** [pearlaqualove @tumblr](http://pearlaqualove.tumblr.com/)  
**Word count:** 2541 words  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** cursing, Mentions of Heaven and Hell, Demons and Angels from someone with a very non-religious view so definitely not according to the bible.  
**Summary:** Jinki didn't choose to have his life filled with the supernatural, but the supernatural kept choosing him  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350841)❀

**Title:** Hourglass  
**Prompt-#:** 71  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** Onkey, side Jongho  
**Author:** [Jinkisbelly @tumblr](http://jinkisbelly.tumblr.com/)  
**Word count:** 22,824 words  
**Rating:** Pg-13, some NC-17  
**Warnings:** A few main character deaths in past lifetimes, Transgender lifetime, a mention of abuse  
**Summary:** Just shy of his 28th birthday Kibum realizes the detailed dreams plaguing his nights the last few months are actually memories of his past lives, tethering him to another soul throughout time and space. He feels like he’s running out of sand in the hourglass of this lifetime to find them.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350856)❀

❀ **Day 6** ❀  
**Title:** Love petals  
**Prompt-#:** 122  
**For:** [Light_Voltage@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1088738)  
**Pairing:** JongKey  
**Author:** [Lazyhope@tumblr](http://lazyhope.tumblr.com/)  
**Word count:** 7481 words  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** swearing and cursing  
**Summary:** Kibum trying to find out what's wrong with his best friend but nothing could have prepared him for what he found out.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360822)❀

**Title:** Believer  
**Prompt-#:** 30  
**For:** [imadv0123@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/14961)  
**Pairing:** Jongkey (2min if you really squint)  
**Author:** [reikyrou@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/109529)  
**Word count:** 8033 words  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Nothing too major, but mentions of killing/murdering/crime  
**Summary:** The man before him didn’t look familiar – the young hacker would have remembered such a gorgeous man – but his voice. It was a voice he would recognize everywhere, having heard him speaking almost three years, nearly every day. His eyes widened, heart flipping at the mere thought that the other came here for him. [Lookout AU]  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360861)❀

**Title:** Asking Works Wonders  
**Prompt-#:** 242  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** TaeKey (JongYu, JongHo)  
**Author:** [SERiOuSLY@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/32920)  
**Word count:** 10.112 words  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** mentions of anxiety, mentions of sex  
**Summary:** Taemin and Kibum are roomates, but Kibum isn't too impressed by Taemin's touchy-feely tendencies.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360897)❀

**Title:** A picture is all it takes  
**Prompt-#:** 100  
**For:** [@TypeYourAnswer](https://twitter.com/TypeYourAnswer)  
**Pairing:** les!jongyu (Eunsook/Junghee)  
**Author:** [taender_kisses @twitter](https://twitter.com/taender_kisses)  
**Word count:** 1627 words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Eunsook the singer and Junghee the novelist discover that they are fans of each other. Fangirling ensues.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360918)❀

**Title:** Breath-Taking  
**Prompt-#:** 63  
**For:** [@vickey1314](https://twitter.com/Vickey1314)  
**Pairing:** OnKey  
**Author:** [JK_1423@twitter](https://twitter.com/JK_1423)  
**Word count:** 2000 words  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** character death, violence  
**Summary:** On the night he lost his father, Jinki met Death. And somehow, he yearned to see 'him' again so Jinki did everything he could to see Death again.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360969)❀

❀ **Day 7** ❀  
**Title:** The Correspondence of Kim Jonghyun  
**Prompt-#:** 214  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** JongKey, (OnTae), (Jonghyun/Others), (very slight JongHo), (technically Jonghyun/himself)  
**Author:** [Figleaf@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1346843)  
**Word count:** 24,900 words  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Jonghyun has undiagnosed PTSD and has some nightmares involving descriptions of violence and character death. No one is hurt in the main plot. Everyone drinks, smokes and swears more than they ought to.  
**Summary:** Jonghyun is an aspiring young writer in 1960s Seoul. He's currently working on his first novel, as well as a few other jobs to keep him afloat. One morning he comes to and realises that his dream had been exactly the same as the scene he'd been writing the night before. The next night the same thing happens again, and again.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372990)❀

**Title:** WRITTEN SERENADES  
**Prompt-#:** 142  
**For:** [Blingdom@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/40475)  
**Pairing:** Jongkey, side!2min  
**Author:** [bluefloral@aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/575193)  
**Word count:** 4, 696 words  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Kim Jonghyun is dead set on stealing Kim Kibum’s heart through his lyrical letters. Let the parade of serenades begin.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373077)❀

**Title:** Happily ever after  
**Prompt-#:** 170  
**For:** Anonymous  
**Pairing:** OnHo  
**Author:** [TypeYourAnswer @twitter](https://twitter.com/TypeYourAnswer)  
**Word count:** 1,744 words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** [Paperman!au] Looking out of the window from his office, Minho notices a man frowning and looking utterly stressed in the office building across from him. Something inside him stirred, not knowing the reason, but wanting nothing more than to sooth the man's few tuffs of hair back into place and to see him smile.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373128)❀

**Title:** Thursday Train Rides  
**Prompt-#:** 112  
**For:** [@holyhock23](https://twitter.com/holyhock23)  
**Pairing:** Minho/Jonghyun  
**Author:** Anonymous  
**Word count:** 2324 words  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** language  
**Summary:** Thursdays are Kim Jonghyun’s worst enemy, but this unbelievable tall student might just change his mind.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373152)❀

**Title:** Them.  
**Prompt-#:** 28  
**For:** [@vickey1314](https://twitter.com/Vickey1314)  
**Pairing:** Jinki/Kibum, Onew/Kibum  
**Author:** [Ace_Fahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Fahs/)  
**Word count:** 7682 words (part1)  
**Rating:** T-rating, 16+  
**Warnings:** multiple personality disorder, foul language, bad English since it’s not my first language.  
**Summary:** Lee Jinki was arrested for a murder case. He claimed he had no idea what happened. While awaiting trial, Jinki saw a psychiatrist, Kim Kibum, and when he went to trial he pleaded not guilty because of multiple personality disorder. He had five personalities (Onew, seems to have a bright personality but also mysterious; Jonghyun, the emotional and hot-tempered guy; Key, blunt, sarcastic and loves to nag; and Taemin, the youngest, a free spirited and rebellious teen) beside his own, and one of the dominant personalities, Onew, committed the murder. Jinki attempts to regain control over his life with the help of Kibum.  
❀[READ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373221)❀


	14. Thank you post

 

 

Unfortunately, Round 3 has come to an end already!  
So we want to use this chance so say a few things.

First and foremost, thank you!  
Thank you to all of our prompters, our writers, our promoters and supporters! This wouldn’t be able without you.  
Thank you that all of you stick with us and Colorful World and made Round 3 possible!

**We are always grateful! : )**  
It was a blast! Us Mods really enjoy doing this for and with you ^o^  
Receiving nice words from you was especially heart-warming! We cherish every nice and supportive message you guys have sent us! It keeps us going and it’s really really wonderful to see that people are enjoying this project!!  
But, as always, there are a few things that didn’t go as smoothly. We Mods expect it, and yet, it’s always disheartening when people don’t answer back. When someone just “disappears” and we are left to wonder if those persons just want to avoid “confrontation” or if something happened to them.  
We know that this fest isn’t your first priority. And it shouldn’t be. But it would be really appreciated if anyone who wants to drop out (for whatever reason: personal reasons, loss of interest – it doesn’t matter it can happen!) to tell us in a short Email.  
Thank you. We are just humans too and wonder what happened otherwise!

 

Anyway, back to the topic! We have some statistics coming up as well so if you are interested, keep reading ;)

All in all, we gathered 35 fics of 10 pairings!  
That made up for the enormous word count of 250,361 words!!  
Wow guys!! You were amazing!

Special thanks go out to kumo_is_kumo@AO3&DW/TimidLittleRabbit@aff ; Blingdom@aff ; Ccamille@aff, onthighsbelongtotaemin@tumblr and bluefloral@aff for handing in more than one fic!! Thank you guys!  
And a special shout out to Figleaf@aff who wrote the largest work with a whopping 24.946 words!! All of our writers were just AMAZING!

….

And that’s it.  
Round 3 is officially finished now.  
We will use this week to assign those who left us their AO3 username as co-authors to their contributed work as well as update the table of contents on our AFF page with the author names. After that everything should be clear to anyone who comes across the works and no one has to resort to crosschecking on the Masterlist.  
If there is anything you want to tell or ask us, don’t hesitate!  
We will check our accounts from time to time, so we will certainly get back to you!!

Thank you again and till (hopefully – if you are also up for it ;D)  next time!

Yours,  
Mod K & Y.

 


End file.
